


Winter Nights

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: One morning Oikawa Tooru woke up heart torn as he remember his first love.You should have come to ShiratorizawaWhat he had always heard...When was it that, that uncanny phrase had a separate meaning?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 49





	Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hopeee youuu likeee this fic, cause I did (ㆁωㆁ)

_Ah... I can still remember the day you told me your utter foolishness..._

_"You should have come to_ _Shiratorizawa_ _." I have heard of that for countless of times already, won't you please stop it already._

_..._

_There I have told you, this is due to my pride, as a man and as a volleyball player I would never submit to you._

_..._

_"I don't mean it like that_ _Oikawa_ _, what I meant is... If only you had come to_ _Shiratorizawa_ _then I would have spent more time with you than that ace in your school." Ah, you spoke with such a stern tone I could already say you weren't fooling around. What the heck?!_

_"Huh?!" I turned and run off... This was our last conversation... Not looking back I ran away._

\--

Oikawa woke up from his dream, it was the same dream. The confession of Ushijima Wakatoshi, Japan's cannon, the southpaw and his sworn nemesis. He gritted his teeth face fully red like ripe fresh strawberries. When was it? That he had became this vulnerable.

It was already too late though, Oikawa leaned on his balcony letting his body feel the cold Argentinian morning breeze. He was old already, old enough to be married with a beautiful woman. He was sure that Ushijima, that bastard was already off and married. He sighed why did that thought sting him. Feeling all sluggish Oikawa took a bath.

He closed his eyes as the water drip off to to his fine toned muscles, the droplets brush to his roots and the smell of soap embrace him. He inhaled sharply, the sound of the ball as it hits their side of the court... The sound of his spike, strong and vigorous yet so cool Oikawa dried his hair with a flustered smile.

It had been years, but the feeling was still fresh and new though this love was meant to fail for they were on the different halves of the globe, they haven't seen each other ever since Oikawa run off at the sudden confession at the sudden outburst of new vivid emotions his heart had for the first time, he didn't knew it was love.

He felt stuffy his chest tightened, why did he have to remember? When he was doing so finely without seeing Ushijima? Was it the interview he happened to hear on the train? Ushijima had someone in his heart, probably the red head blocker it was always with, always been with.

The first time they met was in middle school, Ushijima brought him to shambles, the feeling of an insanely gap in abilities. He felt breathless, suffocated by his anxiety he worked himself out only to be comforted by his friend. Then, it happened their first conversation.

\--

"We'll definitely defeat you guys next time you better watch out!" The young Tooru declared proudly with a wide smirk on his face while Ushijima remained unfazed at first it seemed to be surprised but was soon calm and stern.

"I would remember that, but most importantly your hands." Ushijima reached out for his pockets as Oikawa look at his wounded hands it was due to practice, he had to perfect his serve after all.

"Why do you care?" Tooru hid his hands from sight, trying to hide the nervousness he felt. While Ushijima quickly grab it and pull it out back to sight.

"Ouch, What do you think?-" Tooru blushed as he watched his sworn nemesis place a band aid on his hand.

"I had to make sure it won't be infected... You still have to defeat us right?" The young Ushijima smirked, with an unfazed confidence on his beautiful jewel eyes and as the sun rays emphasize its vivid colour. Tooru realized how pretty the man before him was.

"We- Well bye, hope you trip on your way back!" Tooru roboticly walked away, as he try to hide his crimson face. It was the first time he had seen someone so pretty, someone who made his heart thump loudly.

\--

Tooru opened his eyes as he looked sideways the sun was already down, and he had been sleeping. He felt tears stream off his eyes as he roughly wipe it. _How stupid_ , he wondered. The only time you realize things it is after they had vanished after all.

Wrapping a scarf around his cold neck, wearing the ear muffs he step outside he needed a breather. Tonight, he will eat spaghetti hoping it would relinquish him from the regret he was feeling. As he walk down the busy streets, the beautiful night lamps shone a path to him, the sky filled with bright stars, the cold breezy night, the foreign yet familiar language, and his personal favourite spot, the fountain. He sat down to take a break from his walk, humming a melody he only knew, he looked up at the snowy sky and warmly smile the night is beautiful. Taking out a small dime he had, he kissed the metallic surface, tossing it to the puddle of water he wished. _God, if you are real then maybe give me a chance to meet him this time I won't run away._ After heeding his prayer he snorted, as if that would come true. Then the water suddenly sprouted, making him jump out of his seat and jacket wet. What a great day it was.

Tapping off the cold water he heard a familiar voice.

"Oikawa?" That stern voice, its him. Tooru excitedly turned around seeing the tall familiar yet foreign man before him.

He ran off not away, but near to him. Pulling the man to a tight embrace filled with longing, yearning of the warmth he had sought in the cold winter night.

"Ushijima, waaahhhhh." Tooru cried as Wakatoshi awkwardly pat his back.

"You suck...." Tooru pouted, facing his man properly.

"You should have come to Argentinia." Tooru swiftly leaned forward for a kiss, to which Ushijima leaned into.

_\- Few silent moments later...-_

"Oikawa.... I love you... But there are a lot of things I know-" Ushijima started to ramble, Tooru smiled a little before shutting off the muttering man in front of him with a chaste kiss.

"Shhh, what's important is you are finally here, I won't go anywhere. This time I promise... I will face this properly, I love you." Tooru whispered almost like a silent prayer and a sacred vow.

In the middle of the winter night, two lovestruck volleyball idiots rejoiced. Their love had finally started.

_-Fin_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and leave kudos (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+


End file.
